Войны клонов
Войны клонов (22 ДБЯ–19 ДБЯ), также известные как Клоническая война и Великая клоническая война, — наименование главного галактического конфликта, в котором друг другу противостояли Галактическая Республика и Конфедерация независимых систем. Война свела в боях две самые большие армии в истории Галактики, и война быстро распространилась почти на все обитаемые миры. Название войны получилось из наименования дали солдат-клонов, использовавшихся Галактической Республикой. Для большинства вовлеченных в войну оставалось тайной, что война началась, ширилась и окончилась по плану лорда ситов Дарта Сидиуса, настоящей целью которого было превращение Республики в Галактическую Империю с ним в качестве Императора, а также уничтожение Ордена джедаев. Причины войны Хотя Войны клонов формально начались в 22 ДБЯ с Битвы на Джеонозисе, причины конфликта можно обнаружить в событиях, случившихся за десять лет до того во время блокады Набу Торговой федерацией в ответ на введение налогов на торговые маршруты во Внешнем Кольце. В результате сенатор от Набу, Палпатин, был избран Верховным канцлером Республики. Он обещал обуздать коррупцию, распространившуюся в Галактическом Сенате, однако в первые годы его правлени попыток выполнить обещание наблюдалось мало. Разоружение Торговой федерации многими расценивалось, как легкий шлепок по рукам, а Нуте Ганрей, наместник Торговой федерации, избежал серьёзных обвинений за действия во время вторжения на Набу несмотря на все усилия Падме Амидалы Наберри. на связи с графом Дуку.]] В это время Палпатин (в обличьи Дарта Сидиуса) связался с опытным мастером-джедаем графом Дуку. Потеряв Дарта Мола во время конфликта на Набу, Палпатин искал нового ученика. И Дуку, утративший веру в Республику после Битвы за Галидраан, отлично подходил на эту роль. Убив своего старого друга, мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса, чтобы навсегда изменить судьбу и превратиться в Дарта Тирануса, Дуку получил приказ Палпатина уничтожить все упоминания планеты Камино в Архивах джедаев, чтобы не дать джедаям узнать об армии клонов, тайно для них выращиваемой. Эти сведения должны были стать достоянием гласности в соответствующее время. В качестве прототипа для клонов Палпатин выбрал Джанго Фетта. Пока будущая Великая армия Республики подготавливалась на Камино, клонированные воины уже действовали в Галактике. Мастера клонирования и их создания не были секретом для джедаев, вроде Оби-Вана Кеноби, или отщепенцев, вроде бывшего торговца оружием Декстера Джеттстера. Примерно в то время, как "Проект дальнего перелета" потерпел неудачу в 27 ДБЯ, войска Галактической Республики столкнулись с воинами-клонами, оказавшимися опасно уязвимыми для сумасшествие клонов из-за слишком быстрого созревания. Ветераны этой кампании, например, будущий гранд-адмирал Гилад Пелеон, позднее называли её началом Войн клонов, но для большинства людей это казалось лишь симптомом общей нестабильности Республики в те времена. В 24 ДБЯ восьмилетний срок правления Верховного канцлера Палпатина подошел к концу. Приблизительно в то же время На Раксус Прайм появился Дуку, объявивший о намерениях создать Конфедерацию несависимых систем, группу государств и внеправительственных организаций, желающих отделиться от Республики. Из опасения последствий, к которым приведет этот раскол, пост Верховного канцлера был сохранен за Палпатином на дольший срок, чем позволяла Конституция Галактики. В следующие два года Республику покинуло множество систем, чтобы присоединиться к Конфедерации: Андо, Джеонозис, Тинна, Си Мирт, Яг'Дул и другие. После этого ряды сепаратистов пополнили сектора Элруд, Данджар, Тантра и Слуис, выводя из-под контроля Республики весь Римуардский участок Риммского торгового маршрута. Их примеру последовали сектор Абрион, присоединивший к Конфедерации около 200 аграрных миров, сектор Лахара с планетами Агамар и Урн Тчис, а также гиперпространственный перекресток Миргошир. Однако, хотя Андо и присоединилась к Конфедерации, Андоанские свободные колонии остались верны Республике. Позднее в Конфедерацию вступили корпоративные образования Галактики: "Бактоид Армор Воркшоп", Коммерческая гильдия, Корпоративный альянс, Техносоюз, Межгалактический клан банкиров и Торговая федерация. На Корусант обрушилась череда террористических атак, в том числе было совершено покушение на сенатора Амидалу перед голосованием по вопросу создания армии, что давало бы канцлеру право создать армию и защитить Республику от сепаратистской угрозы. После второго покушения на жизнь Амидалы Совет джедаев приказал Оби-Вану Кеноби выяснить, кто стоит за попытками убить сенатора, а сама Амидала в сопровождении Энакина Скайуокера отправилась на Набу. Поиски привели Кеноби на Камино, где он обнаружил армию клонов, к тому времени насчитывавшую уже 200 000 единиц; ещё миллион солдат находились в стадии подготовки. Джедай также встретил Джанго Фетта, который попытался сбежать на Джеонозис, но был выслежен Кеноби. Оби-Ван смог отправить сообщение Совету джедаев, но сам попал в плен. Анакин, находящийся на Татуине, получил от Мейса Винду приказ оставаться на месте и охранять Падме. Но Падме решила лететь на Джеонозис спасать Оби-Вана. Скайуокера и Амидалу также захватили, а затем всех трех пленников приговорили к казни на арене. Узнав об армии сепаратистов, Сенат, по предложению сенатора Джар-Джара Бинкса (которым манипулировал вице-канцлер Мас Амеда), наделил канцлера Палпатина чрезвычайными полномочиями. Канцлер узаконил создание армии клонов, которая стала основой Великой армии Республики. Битва на Джеонозисе ведут только что сформированную Великую армию Республики в Битву на Джеонозисе.]] Оби-Ван, Энакин и Падме смогли освободиться из оков, но попали в другую ловушку. Однако до того, как их смогли убить, прибыл Мейс Винду с 200 джедаями. Джедаев немедленно атаковала огромная армия дроидов. Хотя джедаи ухитрялись некоторое время сдерживать их собственными силами, потери были значительными, и превосходящие силы дроидов постепенно одерживали верх. Когда настал момент последней атаки, с небес на республиканских канонерках спустилась армия клонов под командованием Йоды. Забрав джедаев с арены, клоны вступили в бой с дроидами на просторах Джеонозиса, чтобы не дать сепаратистам покинуть планету. Йодой.]] Но битва происходила не только на поверхности планеты. В космическом сражении клоны-пилоты, ведомые Ади Галлией, уничтожали боевые корабли Торговой федерации, а под землей клоны-коммандо — самыми заметными среди них были бойцы отряда Дельта — наступали на силы сепаратистов, уничтожая фабрики и лидеров джеонозийцев, среди которых был и Сан Фек Граф Дуку, увидев, что битва проиграна, вместе с чертежами супероружия сепаратистов ("Звезды Смерти") направился в свой тайный ангар. Его перехваили Оби-Ван и Энакин, но Дуку справился с обоими, лишив Анакина правой руки по локоть. Однако также просто победить Йоду ему не удалось, и граф был вынужден прибегнуть к хитрости, чтобы спастись. Добравшись до Корусанта, Дуку встретился в Промзоне с Дартом Сидиусом. Похоже, двуи лордам ситов, несмотря на проигрыш Битвы на Джеонозисе, было ясно, что это лишь первый шаг в гораздо большей игре. Союзники Конфедерации , генерал Гривус и Дурге.]] Граф Дуку, не имевший, в соответствии с Правилом двух, возможности открыто взять себе ученика, тем не менее, нашел несколько чувствительных к силе существ, чтобы сделать их адептами темной стороны. Среди них были Асажж Вентрес, Сев'ранс Танн, Сора Балк, Тол Скорр, Кадриан Сей, Артел Дарк, Карок, Винок, Саато, Тренокс и некоторое время даже мастер-джедай Куинлан Вос. Все они, за исключением Вентресс и Воса, погибли во время войны. Кроме группы темных джедаев к Дуку присоединились воин-чистори Сайдон Пракс и баунти-хантер Дурге, принадлежавший к расе ген'дай. Дурге с удовольствием помогал Конфедерации, по всей вероятности, из-за того, что респуликанская армия клонов появилась из ДНК мандалорца Джанго Фетта, а Дурге ненавидел мандалорцев. Наиболее важным и знаменитым союзником Конфедерации был калишский воин Кимаен джаи Шилал, чьё тело оказалось чудовищно изуродовано в катастрофе шаттла, подстроенной самим Дуку (но это оставалось тайной для Шилала). Его перевезли на Джеонозис, где председатель Межгалактического клана банкиров Сэн Хилл предложил Шилалу новую жизнь и помощь его народу. Всё, что калишец должен был сделать взамен — возглавить Армию дроидов Конфедерации и повести её против Республики, которая нечестно поступила с его народом. Шилал воспользовался этим предложением, обрел новое кибернетическое тело и стал ужасным генералом Гривусом, Верховным главнокомандующим Армией дроидов. Его новое имя вскоре стало внушать страх и ужас по всей Республике. Первый год (22–21 ДБЯ) Ранние кампании Хотя в Битве на Джеонозисе Республика одержала победу, продолжение войны между Республикой и Конфедерацией было неизбежным. Миллионы солдат-клонов покинули Корусант, чтобы найти и победить Конфедерацию. На миссиях клонов возглавляли рыцари-джедаи, и это был первый случай за тысячу лет после Руусанской битвы, когда Орден джедаев начал активную вооруженную борьбу. После Битвы на Джеонозисе, рыцари-джедаи Сора Балк и Толм направились на тайную базу Дуку на Бакуре, чтобы разделаться с графом. Им не повезло: Дуку захватил Сору Балка и склонил на тёмную сторону, Толму удалось спастись. Через семь дней после Битвы на Джеонозисе Мейс Винду отправил двух джедаев-шпионов, Аайлу Секуру и Иленика Ит'клу, на Кореллию с заданием найти Ратри Тане, ученого Техносоюза, который обладал очень ценной информацией. Неожиданную помощь им оказал кореллианский мастер-джедай Неджаа Халцион, только что вернувшийся после провалившейся попытки пресечь активность "Сыновей свободы" в секторе Слуис. Затем последовало втордение сепаратистов-трандошан на планету Кашиик, родной мир вуки. Трандошане захватили бесчисленное количество вуки и поместили их в концентрационные лагеря. Хотя Республике удалось выгнать трандошан, война на Кашиике продолжилась. После этого чисс-коммандер Сев'ранс Танн атаковала Татуин, где её агенты узнали, что на Эреденн Прайм идет строительство нового оружия Республики под названием "Дециматор". На Эреденн Прайм Сев'ранс Танн захватила несколько "Дециматоров", а затем захватила Аларис Прайм, колонию вуки, едва оправившуюся от нападения "Темного собирателя". Затем Танн нанесла удар по Сарапину, который производил достаточно геотермальной энергии, чтобы обеспечивать ей Центральные Миры. В результате произошло масштабное отключение энергии на многих плнетах, включая Корусант. Поздне на холодной планете Крант джедай-генерал Эчуу Шен-Джон сразил Сев'Ранс Танн своим мечом, при этом слишком близко подойдя к темной стороне Силы. Нападение "Темного собирателя" и Оби-Ван Кеноби смотрят на руины Кессии после Битвы на Туле.]] Войска сепаратистов предприняли массированную атаку на не имевший стратегического значение форпост Республики на Рен Варе. Энакин и Оби-Ван успешно провели эвакуацию большинства находившихся на планете республиканцев, после чего её заняли сепаратисты. Почти сразу после этого Республика отправила Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайуокера на Раксус Прайм, где ими были обнаружены силы сепаратистов. За тысячелетия до того, в 3 996 ДБЯ во время Великой войны ситов, лорд ситов Улик Кел-Дрома сражался на Раксус Прайм и выпустил против руспубликанских сил "Тёмного собирателя". Однако загадочный поворот судьбы привел к отключению супероружия, и оно долгие тысячелетия оставалось скрытым на планете, пока граф Дуку и наемник-чистори Сайдон Пракс не обнаружили основной компонент "Собирателя" — "Жатку Силы" — и не использовали её на спутнике Кашиика, уничтожив почти половину густых лесов вместе с их жителями. Затем лорд ситов разыскал другие части "Темного собирателя". Их точное местонахождение не указывалось, но Мейс Винду упоминал, что они раскиданы по самым удаленных уголкам Галактики. Дуку отправился на Туле и активизировал "Тёмного собирателя" в древнем ситском городе. Тем временем, на Рен Варе Скайуокер посетил гробницу Улика Кел-Дромы в поисках информации о том, как противостоять воздействию "Тёмного собирателя" и его "Жатки". Почти сразу после появления "Тёмного собирателя" Скайуокер атаковал город ситов и уничтожил оружие, нарушив приказ Оби-Вана Кеноби дождаться подкрепления. Несмотря на то, что Энакин практически в одиночку одолел "Собирателя", успех в этой битвы только укрепил его самоуверенность и создал ещё большее отчуждение между ним и его мастером. В то же время Конфедерация захватила Беспин и Оссус, пока силы Республики были заняты Битвой за Туле. Оборона Камино .]] Далее последовала атака на Камино, в которой войска сепаратистов возглавляли магистр Корпоративного альянса Пассел Аргенте и мон-каламари Мерай. Их задачей было уничтожение республиканских фабрик клонов. Однако джедаи узнали о планах врагов и направили для обороны планеты истребительный флот. Джедайские пилоты храбро сражались в космосе, но предотвратить высадку дроидов в Типока-Сити не смогли. Появление на поле боя ARC-труперов и реактивных коммандо дало преимущество Республике, и Мерай был вынужден предпринять отчаянную попытку нанести удар по предполагаемому месту расположения генератора защитного поля. Но джедаи оказались слишком хитры для мон-каламари: сведения, полученные Корпоративным альянсом, были фальшивыми, и усилия Мерая оказались тщетны. Мерай использовал последний шанс, направив свой флагман "Акула" прямо на гиперпространственное кольцо джедаев и обеспечив время для отсупления своих кораблей. Хотя формально победа досталась Республике, на самом деле битва была организована Дартом Сидиусом и его учеником, Дартом Тиранусом, чтобы определить и уничтожить предателя в рядах конфедератов. Камино произвело новых солдат-клонов, и война продолжилась. Республика также начала разработку новых способов клонирования, таких как "Цилиндр Спаарти", а заодно объявила мобилизацию. Новые кампании .]] Несмотря на потерю "Тёмного собирателя" Конфедерация продолжала разработку новых видов оружия. На планете Квейтра, принадлежащей Техносоюзу, доктор Дженна Зан Арбор изобрела биологическое оружие, названное "болотный газ". Газ вызывал появление волдырей на коже и последующую смерть многих гуманоидных рас. Полководец сепаратистов Асажж Вентресс решила испытать вирус на гунганской колонии на Ома-Д'ун, одном из спутников Набу. В результате все гунганы на спутнике погибли. Для расследования событий были откомандированы четыре джедая: Оби-Ван Кеноби, Энакин Скайуокер, мастер Глайв и Зуле Зисс. Чтобы остаться незамеченными, отряд добрался до спутника на одной канонерке СНДК/п. Вскоре джедаев атаковали боевые дроиды, вооруженные распылителями "болотного газа", вместе с Асажж Вентресс и баунти-хантером Дурге. Клоны сопровождения, а также Глайв, были убиты, но Энакин, Оби-Ван и ARC-трупер Альфа-17 в конце концов смогли одолеть врагов. Затем они уничтожили капсулы с вирусом, подготовленные для отправки на Набу, и спасли горняков, оказавшихся вовлеченных в опасную ситуацию. Зуле Зисс остался без руки, которую потерял в схватке с Асажж Вентрес, но благодаря вмешательству Оби-Вана он выжил и продолжил борьбу. Планета Набу была спасена, но Вентресс и Дурге сбежали. За этой победой последовала Битва на Пенгалане IV, которая произошла, когда целый взвод солдат-клонов отправился на Пенгалан IV с заданием уничтожить завод по производству алмазно-борных ракет, расположенный в городе Тур Лоркин. Эти ракеты предназначались для уничтожения республиканских истребителей. Позднее, в миссии на Киилуре отряд "Омега" высадился на планету, чтобы захватить исследовательский центр сепаратистов, занимавшийся разработкой вируса против клонов. .]] Затем Мейс Винду отправился на Руул, чтобы разобраться с джедаем-предателем. Руул был частной собственностью Соры Балка, который организовал встречу джедаев-диссидентов, отказавшихся участвовать в Войнах клонов. В тайне от них он нанял Асажж Вентресс, чтобы расправиться с ними, но Мейс Винду успел раскрыть предательство Балка и помешать убийце. На Корусанте группа корунайских террористов взяла в заложники сенатора Мину Тиллса, пытаясь обратить против Республики Корпоративный сектор. Однако их попытка была пресечена отрядом "Омега". После этого джедаи отправились на Квейту с заданием найти средство против оружия, известного как "болотный газ" и использованного для уничтожения гунганов на планете Ома-Д'ун. Хотя миссия завершилась успехом, газ ещё не раз использовался против Республики. В тайне от джедаев в удаленной части Квейтры была построена вторая лаборатория, и сепаратисты загрузили произведенным ядом "Гаенну",корабль-ядро класса "Лукахалк". Этот корабль бороздил просторы Галактики в течение следующих двух лет, превратив болотный газ в токсин "тригексалофин-1138", который опустошил Хоногр. Покорение Муунилинста командует солдатами-клонами на Муунилинсте.]] Вслед за этими событиями, Палпатин приказал Энакину и Оби-Вану возглавить наступление на Муунилинст. На Муунилинсте располагался штаб Межгалактического клана банкиров, оказывавшего финансовую и техническую поддержку (боевыми дроидами) сепаратистам. Во время битвы Республика использовала против обороны сепаратистов флот штурмовых кораблей класса "Аккламатор". Оби-Ван командовал войсками на планете, а Энакин руководил боевыми действиями в космосе. Баунти-хантер Дурге выставил против сил Кеноби дроидов-пикейщиков "IG lancer". Оби-Ван в ответ использовал солдат-клонов на 105-K lancer bike и разбил противника, почти одолев самого Дурге в личном поединке. Затем джедай объединил усилия с отрядом ЭР-клонов, возглавляемых капитаном Фордо, который выполнял задание в городе Харнайдан и чей транспортный корабль был сбит в тылу вражеской территории. ЭРКи только что завершили уничтожение артиллерийских позиций в самом центре Муунилинста. После соединения с Оби-Ваном, джедай и клоны атаковали командный центр Межгалактического клана банкиров и взяли в плен лидера клана Сэна Хилла. Дурге, выживший в первой дуэли, снова сразился с Оби-Ваном, и был повержен окончательно. Республика одержала победу. Тем временем, в космосе Энакин Скайуокер вел к победе республиканский флот. Во время космического сражения Скайуокер использовал нестандартный, но блестящий ход: он приказал своим истребителям выпустить ракеты в зону, свободную от вражестких кораблей. Пилоты-клоны подчинились и выстрелили. Пролетев над республиканскими боевыми кораблями, Энакин увлек за собой многих дроидов-истребителей. Он едва увернулся от ракет, которые поразили бесчисленное множество врагов, висевших у него на хвосте. Затем он направился к трюму корабля конфедератов, из которого вылетали новые дроиды, а за ним следовали ракеты, которые опять поразили истребители противника. Другие ракеты, всё ещё нацелившиеся на корабль Энакина, миновали защиту флагмана Конфедерации, отключенную, чтобы выпустить истребители, и уничтожили корабль. Скайуокер покинул опасную зону прямо перед взрывом. Была одержана великолепная победа. Позднее загадочный истребитель прибыл из гиперпространства и его искусный пилот уничтожил множество истребителей. Энакин немедленно атаковал нападавшего. Горячая, стремительная дуэль началась на орбите, спустилась к поверхности планеты и снова вернулась в космос. Когда загадочный чувствительный к Силе протеже Дуку, позднее распознанная как Асажж Вентресс, прыгнул в гиперпространство, разгоряченный молодой джедай последовал за ним, нарушая прямой приказ Оби-Вана. Он преследовал Вентресс до покрытого джунглями спутника Явина IV, где сразился с ней на световых мечах. Схватка завершилась на вершине храма Массасси поражением Вентресс, которая, однако, осталась жива. Несмотря на произошедшее, Галактическая Республика нанесла чувствительный удар Конфедерации независимых систем. Взятие Мон Каламари и клоны-подводники на Мон Каламари.]] Между тем, на планете-океане Мон Каламари мастер-джедай Кит Фисто и рыцари Мон Каламари победили Лигу изоляции кворренов, поддержанную КНС. После битвы Кит Фисто узнал, что лига вступила в союз с моаппа, ранее неизвестной разумной расой планеты. Кит посоветовал мон-каламари заключить мир с моапа и проявить к ним уважение. Несмотря ни на что, многие участники одного из главных движений кворренов, Свободный Дак, покинули Мон Каламари и обосновались на конфедеративных планетах Паммант и Миннтуин, где Инженерный корпус добровольцев Свободного Дака построил верфи. Используя конструкцию, основанную на чертежах, похищенных КНС с Верфей Мон Каламари, они построили для Флота Конфедерации легкий дестроер класса «Рекьюзант» на Миннтуине и несущий дестроер класса «Провиденс» в доках Памманта. Battle of Dantooine battling super battle droids on Dantooine.]] The Confederacy was using the planet Dantooine as a staging point to launch a counterattack against the Republic blockade around Muunilinst. However, Jedi Master Mace Windu learned of the Confederate presence on Dantooine and left with a force of clone troopers to halt the progress of the Separatists. War erupted on Dantooine as clones and droids clashed in a vast, open plain. With Master Windu at their side, the clones quickly gained the upper hand, despite being outnumbered nearly four to one by Confederate B-1 battle droids. However, the battle was suddenly turned upside down with the arrival of a large siege weapon — the seismic tank. This tank used its seismic driver—once used in peace-time for mining operations—to cut a swath through the clone trooper ranks, either crushing them outright or sending soldiers flying from the shockwave. In the confusion, Windu lost his lightsaber, and was forced to fight a number of droids unarmed. Retrieving his lightsaber amid another seismic shockwave, Windu leaped towards the seismic tank. Windu cut his way in, disabled the seismic driver, destroyed the tank's droid crew, and knocked out the controls. Leaping clear, Windu watched on as the seismic tank smashed into the ground and exploded. The battle was won for the Republic. The Defense of Ilum on Ilum.]] Meanwhile, CIS mine-laying Chameleon droids entered the lightsaber crystal temple on Ilum. At the time of the attack, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her newly knighted former Padawan Barriss Offee were in the temple, the latter making her lightsaber. They defended the temple valiantly, but the Temple eventually succumbed to heavy damage. The two Jedi were trapped by a cave-in until Master Yoda, who was traveling with Senator Padmé Amidala realized what had happened and persuaded Captain Typho to rescue them. The Jedi master left the Naboo Yacht alone to rescue the Jedi. Senator Amidala became worried about him and set out with R2-D2 and C-3PO by her side. Artoo's scanners picked up 3 objects moving in and they were immediately under fire. The trio dove for cover from the ambush. Unfortunately,the chameleon droids had their own cloaking devices which allowed them to stay hidden. Padmé threw out her coat as a decoy. As the droids opened fire, the senator pin-pointed the source of fire. After shooting it down they discovered what it was. Padmé used the same decoy trick with Threepio and destroyed the final two droids. Three more objects on Artoo's scanners turned out to be Yoda, Luminara and Barris who informed Padmé of the temple's fate. Yoda wondered who could have given the location of the temple. Artoo plugged into a destroyed chameleon droid and uncovered a recording from Count Dooku: The Battle of Hypori .]] It was during the Battle of Hypori that one of the greatest threats the Republic would face during this time made his dramatic debut. General Grievous led a massive droid army on Hypori in the downing of several Republic ships, the obliberation of an entire Republic army, and the deaths of several Jedi, including Tarr Seirr, Daakman Barrek and Sha'a Gi. Only the timely intervention of ARC Captain Fordo and a squad of ARC Troopers sent from General Kenobi on Muunilinst prevented the remaining Jedi from being killed as well. Only Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura, and K'Kruhk, along with the ARC squad, survived the battle. Year two (21 BBY–20 BBY) The capture of Brentaal IV fights off swarms of battle droids at the Battle of Brentaal IV.]] When the Republic received intelligence, later proven false, that a Separatist stronghold on Brentaal IV would be lying dormant for a few weeks, Jedi Master Plo Koon led an assault on the planet, overseeing a task force of three Jedi and a strong compliment of clone troops and support vehicles. The world was a vital link in the Perlemian Trade Route, and taking it would be a boon to the war effort. The Jedi would soon realize their error, however- the stronghold was indeed operational and under the direction of local warlord Shogar Tok, whose personal band of mercenaries was in the process of taking control of the planet in the name of the Confederacy. Minor Republic victories Later, Obi Wan Kenobi and Skywalker assisted in the destruction of a droid factory at Nivek before going on to retake Terra Sool. Simultaneously, Republic forces led by Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Saesee Tiin liberated Iktotch at the Battle of Iktotch. On Nadiem, General Grievous attempted to invade a major city, but was forced to retreat after Jedi Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee herded his droid army into a canyon and set off explosive charges that crushed the droids under the crumbled canyon walls. The Haruun Kal crisis The Haruun Kal Crisis began with the dispatching of Senior Jedi Councilman Mace Windu to his home planet of Haruun Kal after a holovid recovered by the Republic had shown Master Depa Billaba, who had been dispatched by the Council to train the Korunnai natives against the Separatist-backed Balawai settlers, in a state of what appeared to be bloodthirsty insanity. Billaba had been sent to the planet because although its location was of strategic importance for trade, the Republic was not yet ready to commit to a full offensive against the world. After surviving an assassination attempt orchestrated by a treasonous Republic agent and journeying upcountry to confront Billaba, Mace led the Korunnai troops, in concert with clone reinforcements under the command of CRC-09/571 from the Republic transport Halleck, against the Balawai militia. He moved against the capital city of Pelek Baw and using an ingenious strategy that combined sneaking in transports down the path of a waterfall, eventually managed to corner Balawai militia Colonel Lorz Geptun. Despite a last-minute betrayal by a number of elite Korunnai soldiers led by the dark Korunnai Kar Vastor, Windu forced Geptun to surrender the system and shut down attacking droids. This victory came at a heavy cost, however, as Billaba fell into a possibly self-induced coma at the end of the battle from which it was believed she never recovered. Mid-year campaigns When a Separatist fleet blockaded Balamak, an important agricultural world, Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Nanda-Ree Janoo led a Republic strike force of starfighters, while Anakin Skywalker engaged a Trade Federation Droid Control Ship carrying a HoloNet jamming device that had blacked out sector communications since the arrival of the fleet. The jamming vessel was destroyed and the Separatist fleet was routed in the battle. On Devaron, a Jedi task force consisting of Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, the Dark Woman, Tholme and the Neti T'ra Saa arrived to halt a smuggling operation that Aurra Sing and Senator Vien'sai'Malloc had started. Sing was captured and imprisoned at the Oovo IV asteroid prison, though she would manage to escape. On Antar 4, Antarian Separatists backed by Count Dooku overthrew the Jedi-allied Antarian Rangers that enforced law on the moon, while Quinlan Vos succeeded in infiltrating Dooku's cadre of Dark Jedi. The Bassadro massacre A series of events at this time caused significant changes in the wartime politics and led to an increase in security and propaganda on both sides of the conflict. On Bassadro, Jedi Knight Empatojayos Brand led his forces to the dormant volcanic ranges that were providing cover to Separatist droids. Brand ordered concussive missile strikes against the rock formations, creating a storm of shrapnel that sliced through the mining village of Agao-Nir, destroying many droids and several hundred innocent miners. The public outcry from this incident impacted both sides—the Confederacy, in response, founded the Hyper-Communications Cartel to broadcast anti-Republic propaganda, while the Republic formed the fanatic pro-Human COMPOR and SAGroup and instituted deportation of 'enemy' species from Coruscant. During an assault on Coruscant, Count Dooku infiltrated the capital world with a small force of Cortosis battle droids and attempted to destroy the Jedi Archives in the Jedi Temple but was driven off by Anakin Skywalker. This battle, coupled with the blackout on Sarapin, made many of Coruscant's citizens feel unsafe and security increased even further. Huge stretches of the cityscape were transformed into military staging areas and clone troopers were on patrol everywhere. Jedi Generals Etain Tur-Mukan and Bardan Jusik led Omega Squad, Delta Squad, and a unit of Null ARC troopers in a purge of a Separatist terrorist group along the skylanes and underworld of the ecumenopolis. Late-year campaigns Cartao.]] On Cartao, Palpatine discovered the existence of Spaarti cloning cylinders. A battle with Separatist forces ensued, and most of the cloning cylinders were destroyed. Those that remained were sent in secret by Palpatine to Wayland and Byss. Meanwhile, the Jedi discovered a new type of Force-sensitive droid on Ord Cestus- the JK-thirteens. In response, Kit Fisto and Obi-Wan Kenobi were dispatched to the planet to ensure good relations with the Republic, to make sure these "Jedi-killer" droids were not being sold to the CIS. Diplomacy failed, but the ruling Five Families were killed in a bombardment targeted by A-98. Later, during a mission to the Chaykin cluster, Delta Squad liberated the Acclamator assault ship Prosecutor from Trandoshan mercenaries aligned with the CIS. The Battle of Jabiim s at the Battle of Jabiim.]] The Battle of Jabiim would prove disastrous for the Republic despite the defeat of Confederacy leader Alto Stratus. The Republic encountered generally poor conditions- the ground was muddy and the clone troops could not count on air support due to electrically charged atmospheric disturbances. Instead, they relied on a strong mechanized ground assault, led by the newly produced AT-AT walkers. The Jabiim Separatists, however, having lived amidst the rain and mud, were much better suited for combat. In the second week of the battle, they routed the Republic's Shelter Base, moving the captured commanders Obi-Wan Kenobi and Alpha-17 to Rattatak. Although Anakin Skywalker led a force of Padawans in a counterattack that resulted in the death of Stratus, the Republic would ultimately be forced to cede the planet to the Confederacy. Following increased threats to Coruscant in the wake of the battle, a special batch of Clone troopers known as the Clone Shock Troopers was raised and trained on Coruscant itself, rather than Kamino, where they became a familiar sight, operating as martial police. Also founded were the War Council Advisory Panel and the Homeworld Security Command. The Battle of Aargonar .]] Shortly after the Battle of Jabiim, Jedi Knights A'Sharad Hett, Bhat Jul, and Anakin Skywalker were sent to Aargonar to repel a Separatist presence. The battle was a disaster, and Jul and many clone troopers were slaughtered. Ki-Adi Mundi gave the order to retreat, while Bultar Swan was tasked with destroying the Republic camp to keep supplies from falling into the hands of the enemy. Meanwhile, Anakin and Hett, who had gone into a cave to hide, found a disabled gunship and used it to lure a Gouka dragon into the Separatist forces, giving the Republic time to retreat. The Jedi then returned to New Holstice. On Parcellus Minor, the Separatists routed Republic defenses at the cost of igniting the flammable native plants through a wave of orbital bombardment and starting a fire that spread to much of the surface, wiping out or injuring most of both the ground forces on both sides. Pursuit at Riflor Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi and the ARC trooper Alpha-17 were interrogated and tortured by Asajj Ventress on Rattatak, though they managed to resist. In response, she fed Kenobi muscle maggots that ate away his strength and also placed him in a Sith torture mask to stifle his Force presence. He overcame it, however, and though it took nearly a month, Kenobi managed to slowly bend the water pipes in his cell and free himself, Alpha, and the other prisoners. They repelled a final confrontation by Ventress and escaped. Obi-Wan alerted Anakin Skywalker to his survival through a Force message, which the latter received while battling pirates in Ki-Adi-Mundi's task force. Obi-Wan and Alpha meanwhile had arrived on nearby Riflor where they fought through Ventress's pursuers before being reinforced by Ki-Adi-Mundi and Anakin. Anakin then led a strike team to liberate the planet Virujansi, and, after having done so, the grateful natives dubbed him their "warrior of the infinite". However, the Republic suffered another loss when Togoria seceded. Conquest of Duro assault on Duro.]] Worse was to come for the Republic when Grievous launched Operation Durge's Lance which saw the Confederacy conquer Duro. Separatist warships destroyed the defending Republic fleet and captured one of the planet's orbital cities in less than a week. This was followed by a wave of orbital bombardment and the landing of a massive droid army on a conquered Duro. Following the battle, the Senate Bureau of Intelligence investigated causes of the defeat. Grievous led his triumphant troops across the Corellian trade spine becoming victor again and again. The droid General became a symbol of fear in the eyes of the Republic. A month later, in a report issued by Agent Inglemenn Barezz, it was revealed that the three ''Venator''-class Star Destroyers that were to have been assigned to protect Duro had been reassigned to "shakedown cruises" by the Senate Action Subcommittee for Corellian Trade Spine Defense. It was also revealed that, in reality, the Committee's chairman, Rodian Senator Onaconda Farr, had reassigned the ships to Iseno after being bribed with contracts for rebuilding on Ando by the Isenese senator, Ronet Coorr. After the release of the report, both Coor and Farr resigned from the Senate. A public backlash against both the Senate and Rodians in general was provoked, with calls for giving the Supreme Chancellor full power to conduct the war and for giving Humans command of fleets stationed around rival planets. A full investigation of Senate Action Subcommittees was launched with the goal of restructuring, and possibly even eliminating them. It is possible that this political restructuring also could have been one of the events that lead to the Sector Governance Decree. ''Victory'' versus Bulwark The ancient shipyards at Foerost in the Deep Core had been churning out warships for millennia. Towards the last centuries of the Republic, the Techno Union purchased the Foerost shipyards. With the advent of the Clone Wars, Foerost was blockaded by the Republic Navy in the hopes that the starved shipyards would wither and decay. But the Republic was unaware that for two years after the Battle of Geonosis, the besieged Techno Union engineers had been designing the ''Bulwark Mark I''-class Battlecruiser—a 1,000 meter long warship equipped with powerful weapons and enough armor for ramming smaller vessels. Under the command of the Sullustan Dua Ningo, the Bulwark Fleet smashed through the Republic blockade at Foerost and proceeded to terrorize Republic worlds within Sector Zero. In response to the Bulwark Fleet, the Republic launched its ''Victory I''-class Star Destroyers six months early. The product of the Victor Initiative Project between Kuat Drive Yards and Rendili StarDrive, the Victory-class warships formed the Victory Fleet and were divided into two task forces led by Captain Terrinald Screed and Jan Dodonna. They saw action against the Bulwark Fleet at Ixtlar, Alsakan and Basilisk. At the Battle of Anaxes, Ningo was killed and his fleet defeated. Screed and Dodonna would return to Coruscant as heroes for the Republic. Year three (20 BBY–19 BBY) MedStar By this time, many on both sides of the conflict had died and many more were injured. In response, the Republic began deploying MedStar Frigates which escorted Republic fleets into combat and carried mobile field hospitals known as Republic Mobile Surgical Units or RMSUs ("Rimsoos") on Drongar, a primordial planet of tropical climates and monsoons, with the most advanced plant life being varieties of fungi. One such growth was Bota, an "adaptogenic" which worked as an antibiotic, a painkiller, or even an intoxicant, depending upon the species. Having realized its importance, and that bota deteriorated quickly when once picked, both sides maintained harvesting operations on Drongar and battles were fought over the bota fields. It was here that Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee arrived to practice her skills as a Jedi healer, and discovered that bota enhanced her Force powers. Barriss' co-workers at Rimsoo Seven were, among others, the protocol droid I-5YQ, a young surgeon named Jos Vandar, and a Sullustan HoloNet reporter named Den Dhur. She discovered that Admiral Tarnese Bleyd, commander of the local MedStar, was profiting from a bota smuggling ring. Though he was stopped, the Republic operations on Drongar continued to be harassed by the Confederacy, which continually attacked their bota fields until the intervention of a ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer ended the hostilities. Later, Barriss returned to Coruscant and was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight. The devastation of Honoghr Included among the many tragedies of year three was the devastation of the planet Honoghr. A Republic force under Aayla Secura's command engaged the Separatist Core Ship Gahenna in orbit of the planet, forcing it to crash land on the surface. Unfortunately, the ship still carried the deadly toxin Trihexalophine1138, which spread across the entire planet and dramatically damaged its ecosystem, leaving little plant life except for plains of kholm grass. It was also here that Aayla Secura and Commander Bly attempted to recapture the Scientific Instrument Package aboard the Gahenna which had been captured by the native Noghri and kept in an ancient Rakatan temple. Meanwhile, the traitor Quinlan Vos attempted to retrieve the SIP for Dooku. However, Quinlan failed when Aayla made him realize that his obsession with hunting the second Sith might not be worth the choices he had made earlier. Doubting himself ever since he had joined Dooku, he left Honoghr empty handed though it was changed forever. Atrocities of Grievous Having conquered Duro, Grievous continued his rampage throughout the galaxy. He was responsible for an hour-long orbital bombardment by the Separatist starfleet under his flagship the Invisible Hand which melted the crust of Humbarine, an ancient city world and Core Founder. He would also be responsible for releasing the Loedorvian Brain Plague into the Weemell Sector, killing most of the Sector's Human inhabitants. He personally attacked Alderaan. He also supervised attacks on 26 strategic Loyalist worlds. On Vantos and Nadiem, many civilians and soldiers were murdered. He also collected the lightsabers of fallen Jedi as trophies of war. Due to these acts of wanton destruction, Grievous soon became an avatar of terror in the eyes of the citizens of the Republic. This prompted many Jedi to call for the death of General Grievous. However, Master Yoda opposed such extreme measures, fearing that the actions of the Jedi assassins would lead to their fall to the Dark Side. Despite this, some risked excommunication to carry out what they saw as justice. This included Padawan Flynn Kybo, Coway Jedi Master B'dard Tone and a few others. This group of Jedi tracked the infamous cyborg general in the Ison Corridor. On the Ugnaught homeworld Gentes, Grievous's forces had conquered the planet and enslaved its inhabitants. Strip-mining also took place on the planet. He also captured a group of Padawans on Gentes and intended to make them into cyborgs though his attempts were foiled by Kypo and Tone. Republic terrorism During the conflict, the Republic had been wrong on several occasions including the devastation of Orleon by Stone mites. Prior to this, the CIS scientist had created Stone mites—bioengineered insects that could devour buildings - with the help of Arkanian geneticists. These insects had ruined countless worlds since their introduction. On one occasion during a trip to Coruscant's busy Westport, the freighter Spinner which had been affected by stone mites crash landed on Kishi. The stonemites then ravaged Kishi until Jedi healers proficient in the art of Morichro destroyed them. Armand Isard, director of the Senate Bureau of Intelligence denounced the incident as a Separatist act of terror and his agents traced the Spinner to a small Mid Rim world Orleon. Believing the planet had bioweapons facilities, he unleashed Republic-altered stonemites on the planet. However, he was wrong since Orleon had no bioweapons facilities and the stonemites destroyed much of the planet. Nothing could be done and the planet's 800 million inhabitants were forced to flee. Victory on Praesitlyn .]] Recently, Praesitlyn had been conquered by the Republic. Despite possessing an advanced communications system that linked data feeds throughout the galactic quadrant, the planet had few defenses. Fearing that it would be attacked by the Confederacy, the Republic tried to get a fleet from nearby Sluis Van which possessed shipyards. However, Asajj soon discovered their plans and dispatched a fleet under the Banking Clan Admiral Pors Tonith. Having blockaded Sluis Van, Tonith's fleet went to Praesitlyn and conquered it with a massive invasion army. Their efforts were sped up thanks to a system-wide jamming field unleashed by Tonith's fleet. This prevented communication with the rest of the galaxy. However, Captain Zozridor Slayke of Freedom's Sons attempted to stop the Separatists though his forces were defeated. Luckily, Republic reinforcements arrived under Nejaa Halycon and Anakin Skywalker. This resulted in the Battle of Praesitlyn which was fought over Praesitlyn and the Intergalactic Communications Center. During the battle, the Republic and the Praesitlyn Defense Force were pitted against over one million battle droids and a large space fleet. The battle had the distinction of being the final trial for Skywalker before becoming a Jedi Knight. Later on Susevfi, Nejaa Halycon died during a battle against the Anzati Dark Jedi Nikkos Tyris. However, the Anzati also died during the duel, thus turning his followers, the Jensaarai, against the Jedi. The Jensaarai would remain isolated from the rest of the Galaxy until discovered many years later by Corran Horn, grandson of Nejaa Halycon. Dreadnaughts of Rendili The Core World of Rendili, a major starship producer, voluntarily defected to the CIS. Its defense fleet was composed of the then state-of-the-art ''Dreadnaught''-class Heavy Cruisers that could be a valuable asset to the Confederate Navy though the fleet commander had not yet decided which side he was on. In response, a Republic fleet under Jedi Masters Saesee Tiin and Plo Koon with orders to destroy the Dreadnaught cruisers if they refused to join the Republic. However, during the negotiations, Plo Koon and Captain Jan Dodonna became the prisoners of a group of pro-Separatist officers in the Dreadnaught fleet led by Lieutenant Yago. Yago hoped to break the Republic blockade with these hostages. However, Saesee Tiin refused to back down. Soon, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos arrived, having just escaped from Asajj Ventress. Since Quinlan Vos had failed to obtain the SIP from Honoghr, Count Dooku wanted him dead and his role as a double agent was over. Both Jedi rescued the hostages from the Dreadnaught cruisers before engaging Separatist fighters. Meanwhile, Anakin sabotaged the Dreadnaught''s to prevent their escape into hyperspace. During the battle, Yago was slain by Jace Dallin. With the end of the battle, the captured ''Dreadnaught''s were modified into prisoner transports and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine made a new law that nationalized all similar, planetary-level defense fleets. Meanwhile, Quinlan Vos appeared before the Jedi Council and admitted he had joined the Dark Side during his time with Dooku and presented himself for sentencing. However, the Council agreed to allow him to rejoin the Order after he had endured a period of meditation and repentance. However, he was still secretly serving Count Dooku. Meanwhile, a vengeful Asajj Ventress slipped into the galactic capital Coruscant and tried to kill Anakin Skywalker in retaliation for Obi-Wan escaping her at Rattatak. During that battle, which took place on an industrial catwalk high above the skyscrapers of Coruscant, she scarred Skywalker's face with her lightsaber. However, Anakin won the fight and then used the Force to hold her high above the surrounding metropolis and then throw her down, presumably killing her. However, Asajj survived and managed to escape Coruscant. Outer Rim Sieges commanding Separatist forces on Bomis Korri IV.]] By this time in the war, it appeared that the Republic had momentum on its side, although the Confederacy was doing well in its own right. It had recaptured key worlds in the Core and the Colonies including Duro, Commenor and Balmorra, driving the Confederate Navy to the Mid Rim and Outer Rim. Thus began the Outer Rim Sieges, which marked the final phase of the conflict. The Confederacy reinforced its Rim territories including its vast holdings on either side of the Slice. Emboldened, the Republic deployed nearly every fleet element and troop transport to the Rim in an attempt to crush the Separatist fortresses. Grueling engagements began on Ord Radama, Ossus, Ryloth, and elsewhere in an effort to force the Confederacy to surrender. On Bomis Korri IV, Corporate Alliance Koorivar General Oro Dassyne commanded a Separatist fortress-city. Anticipating a massive Jedi force would storm his fortress, he had constructed a gigantic network of defensive guns that covered the side of the city facing the open plains, and he reinforced his position with a powerful energy shield. Dassyne was disappointed when he learned that instead of the huge army he had envisioned two Jedi had infiltrated his fortress and deactivated the ray shields. These Jedi were the legendary Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, who then attacked with an army small and fast enough to avoid fire from the massive defense batteries of Dassyne's fortress. With the shield down, the base was decimated by orbital strikes and starfighter bombardment. During the ensuing firefight, Dassyne was killed. Around the same time, Jedi Master Nem Bees led Deviss and the K Company to depose an illegal government on Orto. On Bal'demnic, the Confederacy of Independent Systems discovered traces of cortosis in the sea cliffs and attempted to enslave the Kon'me and mine the cliffs for the lightsaber resistant substance. The Kon'me rebelled and started the Battle of Bal'demnic. Soon enough, a clone regiment led by Sha Koon and Halagad Ventor landed on the planet but were attacked by the natives, and soon the CIS and Republic were expulsed from the system. On Saleucami, the fallen Jedi Sora Bulq established a Separatist base. He hired deadly, elite Anzati assassins to train the Confederacy's own clone army, which was grown form the genetic material of Nikto Morgukai warriors. In response, Quinlan Vos and Oppo Rancisis led a huge Republic force that consisted of A'Sharad Hett, K'Kruhk, Jeisel, Aayla Secura, and others, to lay siege to Saleucami, thus beginning the Siege of Saleucami. Oppo Rancisis was later killed by Sora Bulq. Quinlan Vos worked together with Jedi Master Tholme to kill Sora Bulq and Tol Skorr. Quinlan Vos, A'Sharad Hett, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Tholme, and Jeisel all survived that mission. Stass Allie was later assigned to go back there when the planet was taken over by the Separatists yet again. Many of the Confederacy's top commanders were killed or captured during the course of the Outer Rim Sieges, such as the bounty hunter Durge, who met his end thanks to Anakin Skywalker during the brief Battle of Maramere when his escape pod was driven into a star. On a temporary leave from the battlefront, Obi-Wan Kenobi took on a personal mission to find and neutralize the Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress, whom he believed was still alive and dangerous. With the help of Skywalker, Obi-Wan followed the trail to Boz Pity, a major Confederacy base surrounded by a fleet of over a hundred warships. By chance, the two Jedi were found by Bail Organa, who was investigating the situation in the Outer Rim. Kenobi then called in a full Republic assault force to lay siege to Boz Pity. Onboard the Star Destroyer ''Intervention, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, A'Sharad Hett, Adi Gallia, and several other Jedi agreed to launch a pre-emptive assault on Boz Pity. The Intervention dropped out of hyperspace behind the Separatist fleet, but it was caught in the planet's gravity and was forced to crash-land on the surface. With the element of surprise on their side, the Jedi and their clone troopers were able to quickly secure the surface installations. In space, the rest of the Republic fleet arrived shortly and engaged in a fierce battle with the Confederacy ships. Meanwhile, the Jedi attacked the Confederacy headquarters, where Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress were waiting. Soon Bayts was killed by Grievous. Later on, Jedi Master Adi Gallia was also murdered by Grievous, held by the neck with Grievous' hand while he gutted her with a green lightsaber. She was later avenged by Mace Windu. Obi-Wan confronted Ventress, managing to redeem her at the last moment, but Dooku and Grievous escaped. Ventress, trying to reach Dooku, was blasted down by a MagnaGuard, which was reacting upon orders from Dooku, who did not want Ventress to delay his escape. Critically injured, Ventress warned Obi-Wan about the upcoming attack on Coruscant, and apparently died. She later was revealed to be alive, thanks to her healing techniques, as she hijacked a shuttle and took off into parts unknown. Hundreds of other engagements throughout the Rim locked up millions of Separatist warships in battles with the Republic navy, which was now unable to break off its attack, should the Confederacy once again gain the advantage. The Jedi Generals were spread thinly throughout the galaxy, and they had only their clone soldiers to accompany them. The Republic's heartland was now vulnerable to an attack by General Grievous' personal battle fleet, which was exactly what the Sith wanted. In an attempt to precipitate the end of the war, the Jedi began actively hunting for the Separatist leadership, including Count Dooku, General Grievous, and the Council of Separatists. On different occasions, Wat Tambor, Nute Gunray, and Shu Mai were all nearly captured when they fled to their respective personal strongholds on Xagobah, Cato Neimoidia, and Felucia. Eventually, General Grievous decided to take the entire Council under his personal protection. Final campaigns (19 BBY) The hunt for Darth Sidious By this point in the war, it became important for the Jedi to find the Sith Lord supposedly in control of the Galactic Senate, and made finding out the identity of the Sith Lord their top priority. This was done in the hopes of convincing Chancellor Palpatine to relinquish the emergency powers granted to him at the start of the war. Anakin Skywalker, having become the supposed "poster child" of the war (at least in the eyes of everyone), was given the rank of Jedi Knight in part due to his role in the The Praesitlyn Conflict. He was among the Jedi who took part in the Outer Rim Sieges, which included attacks on major Separatist installations on Saleucami, Felucia, Mygeeto, Neimoidia, Cato Neimoidia, Deko Neimoidia and Koru Neimoidia. During an assault on Neimoidia, Republic walkers and juggernauts were unleashed on the Confederacy forces. Neimoidia was ravaged during the battle and the destruction of many Neimoidian grub-hatcheries would affect the Neimoidian species. Anakin eventually became the Republic's answer to General Grievous. Anakin found his frustration rise as the Confederacy continued to fight on. He began to wonder how the Republic could continue to rule while under the attacks of the Droid armies. It was during the First Battle of Cato Neimoidia that evidence of Darth Sidious finally came into light. The battle was an attempt by the Republic to capture Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation and a prominent member of the Separatist Council. Though the Republic was driving the Confederacy out of the Core and the Colonies, Nute Gunray went to Cato Neimoidia wishing to take as much wealth with him as he could. Republic Intelligence received information as to his whereabouts, and an army led by Obi-Wan Kenobi, the newly Knighted Anakin and Jan Dodonna was sent to wait in ambush. However, Nute Gunray managed to escape. Despite this, Cato Neimoidia had been conquered and Gunray's Mechno-chair had been captured. This specially built piece of furniture contained a holoprojector that broadcast on an encrypted channel, allowing the Viceroy to communicate directly with Darth Sidious. The Jedi Council then tasked Obi-Wan and Anakin with the mission to follow the trail left by this evidence and discover the identity of Darth Sidious once and for all. Their search took them across the galaxy in an ever expanding search for the Sith Lord. Meanwhile, the Commerce Guild President Shu Mai returned to her headquarters on Felucia to make arrangements concerning the liquidation of her holdings. However, the newly Knighted Barriss Offee and Selonian Padawan Zonder went to Felucia and attempted to act against her though they were captured. Later, Aayla Secura and Commander Bly came to the rescue. Unfortunately for them, Shu Mai unleashed a deadly bioweapon into Felucia's water systems before escaping. Later, Grievous collected the Separatist Council and attempted to find a hideout for them. His first choice was Belderone, though they were forced to flee after it became known to the Republic after a transmission was intercepted by Nute Gunray's mechno-chair. A Republic task force under Kenobi and Skywalker lay in wait. During the battle, Skywalker flew through a wave of turbolaser fire and shot at the bridge of Grievous's flagship the Invisible Hand. However, the Invisible Hand escaped by opening fire on a refugee convoy. However, by ambushing Grievous at Belderone, the Republic had found out how to decipher the code. By reverse-engineering the device, Republic Intelligence learnt of its origin and soon discovered that Darth Sidious had been operating from an abandoned building in the heart of the Works, on the galactic capital Coruscant itself. With his disguise quickly unraveling, Darth Sidious played his final card: the Battle of Coruscant. As Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, he delivered a speech that named Mygeeto, Felucia and Saleucami as a "Triad of Evil," sending half of Coruscant's home defense fleet to pacify the planets. Simultaneously he ordered Count Dooku and General Grievous to attack the weakened galactic capital through the use of secret hyperspace routes through the Deep Core. .]] Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin went to the remote planet of Nelvaan believing that Grievous was hiding there. There, Anakin slew a huge monster and gained the admiration of the native Nelvaanians while interrupting an adolescent's rite of passage. They saw his arrival as the sign of a champion known as Holt Kezed ("Ghost Hand" in Nelvaanian, referring to Anakin's mechanical forearm), who would deliver their land from a mysterious evil. Having endured a painful ceremony, Anakin embarked on a quest to confront the evil. He then entered a cave where he received a vision that he would become Darth Vader. Then, he discovered a Techno Union facility that experimented on native captives, turning them into fearsome mutants. He destroyed the facility though he also touched the minds of the captives and returned them to their families. There would be celebrations in the Nelvaanian village. Later, Obi-Wan and Anakin were sent to Tythe with Red Squadron, where Count Dooku was assumed to be hiding. The squadron was wiped out by orbital defenses, leaving Kenobi and Skywalker to enter the LiMerge Power facility alone. There, Dooku set battle droid forces upon them, but Anakin, in a display of raw Force power, brought the ceiling down upon them, the droids and Dooku. The Sith Lord managed to clamber free of the wreckage, and took his solar sailer off-planet to rendezvous with Grievous over Coruscant. The Jedi also escaped the ruins of the chamber, and returned to their flagship, only to learn that Coruscant had been attacked by Separatist forces. They launched immediately for the Core in their interceptors. The Battle of Coruscant engages a swarm of ''Vulture'' droid starfighters at the Second Battle of Coruscant.]] Meanwhile on Coruscant, the Separatist fleet under Dooku and Grievous launched a week-long siege against the galactic capital. Confederacy C-9979 landing craft were unleashed on the capital along with swarms of Vulture droids and Tri-Droid Fighters. Hundreds of millions of battle droids and tank droids ravaged the streets of Galactic City, causing much damage to lives and property. In response, the Republic deployed its Clone forces against the Separatist droid forces. The Jedi working with the clones fought bravely and a large number of droids were lost in the battles that ensued as many Jedi and clone regiments battled to stop the invading CIS forces. and Anakin Skywalker aboard Invisible Hand.]] As the battle raged in space, in the sky and on the ground, Grievous broke into 500 Republica and kidnapped Palpatine, slaying several troops and Jedi in the process. Realizing that they were lured away from Coruscant, Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way back to the capital world to join in the attempt to rescue Palpatine. Boarding the Separatist flagship Invisible Hand, they were met by Count Dooku, who once again faced off against the Jedi. Their battle was vicious, but Anakin secured the upper hand, disarmed his opponent and, at Palpatine's prodding, decapitated Dooku, delivering a tremendous blow to the Confederacy. The Battle of Utapau Cody leads the 212th Attack Battalion against the Separatists on Utapau.]] As the Separatists were driven off Coruscant, Palpatine stressed that the Separatist threat would not end until General Grievous was destroyed. Clone Intelligence located the Separatist stronghold on Utapau and the Jedi Council assigned Obi-Wan the task of bringing the General to justice. Arriving on Utapau, he was greeted by Tion Medon, who informed him of the General's location. After selecting the services of a varactyl named Boga, Kenobi made his way to the tenth level of Pau City, where he engaged in a brief duel with the General. Not long after, the 212th Attack Battalion, led by Commander Cody arrived and engaged the Separatist droid army. Taking the opportunity to leave, Grievous boarded a Tsmeu-6 personal wheel bike and fled the scene. Obi-Wan pursued the General throughout the battle until they reached the General's personal Belbullab-22 starfighter, where they fought once more. Grievous appeared to have the upper hand on Obi-Wan until the Jedi Master used Grievous' blaster to ignite his internal organs and bring the General to a messy end. The clones then proceeded to destroy the Anti-Air Turrets so that LAAT reinforcements could be brought in. Republic forces continued to lead a winning battle against the droid forces until Order 66 was called for, in which they opened fire on Obi-Wan and Boga. Presuming Obi-Wan dead, the fight went on as normal until the Battle Droids were shut down. The Battle of Kashyyyk on Kashyyyk.]] Meanwhile on Kashyyyk, a combined Republic/Wookiee force repelled a second Separatist invasion. Kashyyyk was considered a major navigation hub for the southeast quadrant of the galaxy, making it a strategically important system which had long been a target for the Separatist military. Confederacy leaders requested the Wookiees join their rebellion, but the Kashyyyk royal families proved indecisive. General Grievous, having become impatient regarding their decision to join the Confederacy, decided to send battle droids to "persuade" them. The droids unintentionally killed Prince Rikummee, and King Grakchawwaa decided to oppose the Separatists. After a number of probing attacks throughout the war the Separatists finally decided on a full scale invasion of the city of Kachirho in the Wawaatt Archipelago. This was to serve as a literal beach head into the rest of the forest covered planet. To this end the Separatists made particular use of the age old enmity between the native Wookiee and their system neighbors the Trandoshans to prepare for their attack. The Trandoshans did this in a number of ways, in particular by raiding the city and taking its leader, General Tarfful prisoner, using their slaving activities as a cover for the true objective. In secret the Separatists landed a large droid force and prepared for their attack. However, while the system was an important strategic location and both sides believe the battle to be straightforward, it was in fact little more than a diversion by Darth Sidious. Later, the clone commandos of Delta Squad were dispatched to find Tarfful and unite the Wookiees against the Separatists. After rescuing Wookiee Chieftain Tarfful from Trandoshans and General Grievous, who had commanded the first part of the battle, the clone commandos of Delta Squad aided the Wookiee resistance in Kachirho against the Separatist forces, destroying the Commerce Guild destroyer in orbit. Sev was missing in action, and Delta Squad pulled out on a gunship as the Separatist counterattack came. During the aftermath, they discovered they were an advance group for a Republic invasion force. s defend their homeworld from invading Separatist forces.]] Kashyyyk was considered too important to lose to the Separatists, so battalions of clone troopers from the 41st Elite Corps supplemented by units assigned to the 501st Legion were dispatched to the Wookiee homeworld to aid the Wookiee forces engaged in battle with a Separatist droid army. Yoda held good relations with the Wookiees, and thus became the commanding officer for the Republic forces sent to the system. He was assisted in the direction of the combined forces by General Tarfful and Chewbacca, heads of the local Wookiee defense force. Jedi Masters Luminara Unduli and Quinlan Vos (having been reassigned from Boz Pity) were also present. clinging to life in the jungles of Kashyyyk after the execution of Order 66 with the help of Chak.]] The Separatists were already blockading the planet by the time Yoda's forces arrived. However, General Yoda's fleet was able to penetrate the blockade and land on the surface. The space battle continued, cutting the detachment of droids already landed off from the rest of the CIS Fleet. The droid battalions established their command posts and attacked. On the vehicle front, Wookiee flying catamarans were aided by Juggernauts, AT-AP and AT-RT walkers and other assault vehicles. They faced enormous opposition from Separatist droid tanks, OG-9 Homing spider droids and HMP droid gunships. Despite the best efforts of the combined Wookiee/Republic defense, Kachirho soon became in danger of being overrun by the Separatists. Two things managed to save the Wookiees: the sudden deactivation of the droid army and the transmission of Order 66. Unfortunately, both of these actions would bring about a disaster that would be far worse for them. Master Yoda sensed a grave disturbance in the Force as Order 66 was carried out throughout the Galaxy. Clone Commander CC-1004, nicknamed Gree, received a comlink-call on a frequency-locked channel reserved for the clone commander. The image of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine instructed him to carry out the embedded order to kill the Jedi Master, General Yoda. As the clones prepared to execute him, Yoda drew his lightsaber and in one fell swoop decapitated his would-be assassins. Yoda then proceeded to escape into the nearby jungle along with Wookiee warriors Tarfful and Chewbacca. Outside, the battle between Republic and Separatist forces appeared to be over: Wookiees stacked destroyed droids while clone troopers assessed the damage to their equipment and began preparing for a full-scale invasion of Kashyyyk. Jedi Master Luminara Unduli was talking with eight clone officers standing in a circle around her when they executed Order 66. Jedi Master Quinlan Vos was riding on top of a Kuat Drive Yards HAVw A6 Juggernaut; the main cannon of the nearby Juggernaut destroyed the tank, although he was able to survive. As the Republic forces that came to defend the planet from the invaders became the invaders and executed their commanders in cold blood, the Battle of Kashyyyk was over. The Republic forces soon pulled out of the system, allowing the Wookiees to begin salvaging the masses of wrecked military hardware that the battle had left strewn across the world. The seduction of Anakin Skywalker Palpatine further pushing Anakin Skywalker to the dark side of the Force.]] During the events of the Clone Wars, Palpatine became a father figure to Anakin Skywalker. The young Jedi felt comfortable discussing events with the Chancellor that he hid from even Obi-Wan or Padmé. Palpatine used Anakin's growing mistrust of the Jedi Council to his advantage, playing against his insecurities by saying that he could offer him much more than the Council ever could. He also revealed his secret identity as Darth Sidious to Anakin, knowing that he would go to the Jedi Council and report this. right|thumb|250px|[[Mace Windu is killed by the devastating Force lightning of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.]] Anakin did report this information to Mace Windu, who arrived at the Chancellor's Office with fellow Jedi Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar, intent on bringing an end to the Chancellor's reign. Within moments, however, Windu was the only one alive facing off against the powerful Sith Lord. Anakin, against Mace Windu's orders, arrived at the Chancellor's Office and witnessed Palpatine disarmed and cornered by Windu. Taking advantage of the scene, Palpatine succeeded in seducing Anakin. As Windu was about to deliver the killing blow, Anakin severed his lightsaber hand, allowing Palpatine to hurl Windu out the window to his death using Force Lightning. Having committed an act of betrayal against a fellow Jedi, Anakin knew that his options were limited. Pledging himself to Palpatine, he became a Sith and was given the name Darth Vader. His first task was to lead the 501st Legion to the Jedi Temple and eliminate every single Jedi inside. He was then ordered to go to Mustafar to eliminate the Separatist Council. The Great Jedi Purge had begun. The end of the Clone Wars lies in ruins after the attack by Darth Vader and the 501st Legion.]] As Vader eliminated the Jedi at the Temple, Palpatine sent a message to the Clone Commanders stationed across the Galaxy, telling them to execute Order 66. With this transmission, the clone troopers immediately turned against their Jedi commanders. Jedi that were killed during this attack included such well known Jedi Masters as Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, Stass Allie and Cin Drallig, along with Padawans Bene, Whie Malreaux and Zett Jukassa. Jedi that managed to survive Order 66 included Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Shaak Ti, A'Sharad Hett, Jeisel, K'Kruhk, Tholme, Tra Saa and Quinlan Vos. , bringing an end to the Clone Wars.]] After his mission to cleanse the Temple, Vader took a [[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] (with R2-D2 in tandem) to Mustafar. The Separatist Council, having been informed that he would arrive soon, assumed that he was coming to protect them. Instead, he viciously slaughtered every single one of them without remorse. Those killed were: Nute Gunray and Rune Haako, with their aide Rute Gunnay, San Hill, Wat Tambor, Poggle the Lesser, Shu Mai and her aide Cat Miin, Passel Argente and his aide Denaria Kee, and Po Nudo and his aide. Nute Gunray was the last to be killed – he begged for peace, but Vader still cut him down. Palpatine then ordered Vader to send a deactivation signal, which was, ironically originally developed by Geonosian Gizor Dellso to prevent anyone from using the Droid Army against them. Gizor Dellso himself was at one point on Mustafar, but managed to avoid being killed by Vader. Aftermath Palpatine in the Senate, announces the formation of the Galactic Empire.]] With both the Separatists and Jedi defeated, the newly self appointed Emperor Palpatine spoke before the Senate, declaring an end to the Clone Wars and the formation of the Galactic Empire. He also declared the Jedi to be traitors to the Republic, displaying tampered recordings of his encounter with the Jedi, and that any remaining Jedi would soon be brought to justice. This declaration was met with thunderous applause by much of the Senate, though there were those that held reservations about what they had just heard. Following Palpatine's declaration, major changes occurred in the fabric of the former Republic. Members of the Petition of 2000, delivered to Palpatine in the days prior to the establishment of the Empire, were arrested and charged with treason. The Commission for the Preservation of the Republic, formed during the Clone Wars, was merged with the Republic Youth Brigade and renamed the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order. The clone troopers were reorganized under the name Imperial stormtroopers. The assets of the Trade Federation, Commerce Guild, Corporate Alliance, Techno Union and Intergalactic Banking Clan were brought under the Empire's control. The war machines of the Republic (such as the ''Acclamator''-class transport and AT-TE) were retired from active service on the front lines in favor of new weapons of war such as the ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer and AT-AT. The captains of the Republic ships that participated in major conflicts of the Clone Wars (such as the Siege of Saleucami and recovery of the Rendili Dreadnaught-class cruisers) were given the credit for winning the battles, completely eliminating the Jedi's involvement. The Clone Wars had ended; the Republic had fallen, and in its place stood the Galactic Empire. The Geonosian engineer Gizor Dellso, however, survived the Separatists' purge and attempted to continue the Clone Wars as the last leader of the remaining Separatists by churning out his droid army on Mustafar, was quickly blasted down by the 501st Legion, and the last real influence of the CIS was destroyed. The Clone Wars, as the largest Galactic conflict ever during its day, still had consequences that lasted through the ages. It resulted in a distrust of droids by many, in the devastation of many planets, and weakening the galaxy in preperation for Imperial rule. Civilian perception Galactic Republic s of various species followed the battles of the Clone Wars and would even reenact them with toy soldiers.]] Many civilians in the Republic followed the Clone Wars closely, mainly through the HoloNet and Republic propaganda. Throughout the entire conflict, Republic citizens were overwhelmingly loyal, and dissent was nearly unheard of. This was due in part to simple patriotism but more a product of the pressure to show support. In the tense attitude of the Clone Wars, those who second-guessed the Republic were often looked on with suspicion. Senators, in particular, had to very carefully watch their language, and many fought back accusations of Separatist sympathies when they openly attempted to challenge the questionable 'reforms' of the Supreme Chancellor. Public sentiment held that Palpatine, in fact, was indispensable as a leader. Therefore, any attempts to rebuke his actions were harshly frowned upon by the majority, as there was a significant fear that without Palpatine leading the Republic, it would have no chance against the Confederacy. Personifying the nobility of the Republic cause were the Jedi Knights. The Jedi were larger-than-life heroes whose impossible feats garnered the awe of beings across Republic space. At the forefront of the public eye were the dynamic Jedi duo Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, who often worked together to direct campaigns. These two, referred to ubiquitously with the catchphrase Kenobi and Skywalker, became the poster boys of the Republic war effort. Throughout the war, sensationalist HoloNet reports lauded and exagerrated their achievements. Wherever the pair went, the Republic inevitably won the battle, or so the HoloNet claimed. These two were especially popular with younglings, who followed their exploits as if they were following the records of athletes. s contributed to an attitude of fear present throughout the Republic.]] On the other hand, General Grievous was the symbol of the enemy. Along with the adventures of Kenobi and Skywalker, news reports related the atrocities committed at the hands of the cyborg general. Conversely to the famous Jedi pair, wherever Grievous went, the Republic forces were sure to be defeated, sowing fear across the Republic and making more citizens put their faith in the Chancellor. Although optimism was high at the beginning of the war, as it dragged on, morale began to fall sharply. Even the propaganda-laced HoloNet news reports didn't manage to stem the growing tide of uneasiness over the odds of a Republic victory. The Grand Army's efforts to hold off Grievous were failing. System after system fell to the onslaught of the droid armies, and many planets continued to defect to the Confederacy. Not only that, but the people's faith in the Jedi began to wane over the course of the war, when more and more Knights were killed in battle. It became clear that the warriors who had once seemed invincible were mere mortals as well. One of the main causes of the dwindling adoration of the Jedi Order, however, was not the mortality of the Jedi but their susceptibility to treason. Though of course no mention of Jedi traitors made it past Republic news censors, civilians nonetheless learned about the defection of Knights like Sora Bulq, Depa Billaba, and Quinlan Vos, who had betrayed not only their Order but the Republic itself. Even the leader of the enemy, Count Dooku, had himself once been a Jedi. It was not unexpected, therefore, when the Chancellor's Office announced that the Clone Army had turned back a coordinated coup of the Republic by the Jedi Order. Instantly, public sentiment reversed, and with the combined motivation of victory against the Separatists and protection against lightsaber-wielding religious fanatics, Palpatine was unanimously lauded for his masterful direction of the Republic. His ascension to autocrat was not only unquestioned, it was encouraged. It would only be years later that the people would realize the horrifying consequences of their shortsightedness. Confederacy of Independent Systems Unlike the people of the Republic, those inhabiting worlds that seceded from the government were often less driven by allegiance to the Confederacy than simply by their yearning to transcend their current condition. There were numerous reasons planets seceded. Some were simply unhappy with the way the Republic and the Senate were being administrated. Others were worlds suffering from the aftermath of wars, famines, or other disasters that had been neglected by the Republic. Still others were worlds where tensions or open wars between sects continued to flare. The Confederacy took advantage of these small conflicts, offering assistance to a sect's minor war if that faction would contribute in turn to the larger galactic conflict. welcome Dooku as their savior.]] The Kaleesh of Kalee, the Ishi-Tib of Tibrin, and the Balawai of Haruun Kal were three examples of this Confederate policy of outsourcing war. The people of these planets regarded the Separatists as saviors- they had agreed to intervene and decide millennia-long sectional disputes, conflicts the Republic had long refused to take sides in. For the civilians of worlds where the Confederacy had offered assistance, loyalty to their species translated into patriotism for the Confederacy. The defining attribute of nearly all loyal Confederate citizens was hatred of the Jedi. As the leaders of the Republic armies and its deadliest soldiers, the Jedi represented the greatest threat to the new prosperity the Confederacy sought. Many Confederate civilians poured into the image of the Jedi their hatred over the decayed Republic and fear over the atmosphere of uncertainty surrounding the war. Confederate news broadcasts played up the killings committed by Jedi Knights, and were quick to contrast their self-applied title as guardians of peace and justice with their new roles as juggernauts of death that killed those who were simply defending their homes from invaders. The fear in the hearts of many people on Separatist worlds that their homes would be next contributed to an active hatred of the hypocrisy the Jedi Order of the Clone Wars represented. After the Clone Wars, many Confederates would become part of the Rebel Alliance, another reform-minded organization with goals similar to those of the Confederacy, albeit sans the ulterior motive of a Sith puppeteer. Jedi casualties of war The Clone Wars, while not part of the official Jedi Purge, went perfectly into Palpatine's plan by both spreading Jedi across the galaxy to present a more vulnerable target for the eventual Order 66 and by eliminating at least several thousand Jedi over the course of the war. It is speculated that 1/4 to 1/3 of the original (approx) 10,000 Jedi to be in the order, perished during the Clone Wars. These are merely a handful of the many Jedi to have been killed over the course of the war (including those who fell to the dark side): Timeline of Battles Behind the scenes The Clone Wars were first mentioned in A New Hope by Obi-Wan Kenobi and later Princess Leia Organa, although at the time no mention was made about what they actually were. Phrases such 'during the Clone Wars' were often mentioned in works to give some evidence of depth in narration. Another early concept for the Clone Wars was a war between the Republic and the Mandalorians as mentioned in The Galactic Empire Scrapbook, though this was many years before any real idea was formed. It was widely assumed that the Clone Wars ended long before the establishment of the Empire; A Guide to the Star Wars Universe listed the end of the Clone Wars as 35 BBY (which was later retconned into being the Great ReSynchronization), and Mon Mothma in The Farlander Papers spoke of the "decades of peace" between the end of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Empire, with Palpatine being elected President during the war but not declaring himself Emperor and exterminating the Jedi until much later. However, in Marvel Star Wars, the Clone Wars were said to be at a time late enough that Leia Organa was a notable figure and Palpatine already in power. During the Bantam era of the Expanded Universe, authors were limited in how they could describe the events of the conflict. Prior to the release of Episode II, the general consensus among fans was that the "Clone" in "the Clone Wars" referred to clones being the antagonists in a war against the Republic and the Jedi, and most Expanded Universe material written prior to 2002 seemed to support this belief. This changed in 2002, when Attack of the Clones was released. In the three years between the 2002 release of Clones and the 2005 release of Revenge of the Sith, a massive multimedia campaign was launched (similar to the one done during 1996 for Shadows of the Empire), in which all forms of media, including books, comics, video games and even a continuation of the HoloNet News feature in Star Wars Insider would tell the events that occurred during this time. Since the release of Clones and Sith, the Expanded Universe material set in the Classic Trilogy era and later in the timeline has made an effort to include the newly revealed information. Such examples can be seen in the Star Wars: Empire comic series (where both Acclamator-class warships and AT-TEs can be seen), the appearance of an unmasked Boba Fett in several comics, R2-D2 recounting events from Revenge of the Sith during the Dark Nest Trilogy, and the video game Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (where the LAATs can be seen). Similarities to real history While following the story of the Rise of the Empire, there can be many similarities found between this and the rise of the Roman Empire from the Republic (Republics forming into Empires being one of the similarities). Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) leading his army of clones and marching on the Jedi Council is very much like when Julius Caesar led his army across the Rubicon beginning the end of the Roman Republic. There can be many more similarities found between the Rise of the Empire in Star Wars and the equivalent era in Roman history. Furthermore, the Clone Wars bear a striking resemblance to the American Civil War, or War Between the States. Both had secessionist Confederacies. Both had the remnant of the prior government use force to preserve the union of their respective countries. Also, both wars saw a massive increase in power by not only the central, federal governments, but in particular by the leaders of those two governments. The use of Palpatine of the events in his office (modified to suit his own purposes as showing the Jedi "attempt on his life", of course) as a propagnada tool in order to fuel his declaraion of the New Order has remarkable similarities to Hitler using the Burning of the Reichstag building in 1934 (done by the Nazis themselves) and blaming it on the Communists as a pretext for ending all civil liberties in Germany. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' Sources *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Phantom Menace Incredible Cross Sections'' *''Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross Sections'' *''Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Inside the Worlds of The Phantom Menace'' *''Inside the Worlds of Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Empire Star Wars 20th Anniversary bonus mag See also *Clone Wars multimedia project External links *The official Clone Wars site *Official Clone Wars timeline at Star Wars.com *StarWars.com archive of Clone Wars-related articles *The unofficial Clone Wars site *Unofficial Clone Wars timeline at CloneWarz.com Категория:Гражданские войны Категория:Конфликты de:Klonkriege en:Clone Wars fr:Guerre des clones pt:Guerras Clônicas